FairyTale
by VerlorenFate
Summary: There was once a young girl that fell heavily in love, with a king that she knew she would never hold. She saved him and cherished him, and did as he say, hoping that one day he'd look her way. She was his most loyal knight, always by him day and night, but soon it all just faded away. The king met a queen with a voice innocent and sweet ... Eve x Add (one sided AddxElesis)


**When you're bored and you have no friends online qmq /cries Anyway, I own nothing, sorry for mistakes and yadda, dadi, da. x'D**

* * *

"Why can't you just accept my love! I love you, I love you so much, that it kills me! Don't, don't you love me too? Right?! Add! Tell me!" Begged Elesis as she fell to the ground, tears falling down without a sound as her hands gripped the dirt, trying to grab onto something to keep her chained to this world whilst she silently spiralled away into one of her own. Her heavy breaths unsteady as she glanced desperately towards him.

"You love me... Right? Because - because we've been together for so long, everything we've suffered! Please," she cried brokenly, her form shattering, her heart wilting like a rose. With the petals falling off one by one with each passing second.

Feeling my heart suddenly stop beating was the worst feeling in the world. Tears would fall to the ground silently without mercy as I felt my legs give in. Who ever said that physical pain was worse than heartache is a liar. A massive, fat, filthy, disgusting liar. The world - it should have prepared me for that, but now I just feel so vulnerable. I hate it. I hate it so much, I just want to...

* * *

"ADD!"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You should dress like this more often."

"I doubt I ever will."

"I can take you to more balls with me."

"I don't think I would be able to come."

"Prince Ciel, the princess is looking for you."

"You would have to pardon me, my lady."

"Of course your highness."

"Take care then, Elesis."

* * *

The room was decorated with gold and silver, with sparkling jewels and silks scattered around. It was a room from a doll house, a perfectly made doll house that sickened Elesis to her very core. Too soft, too gentle - nothing powerful nor striking. Just sparkling cream and gold and silver and -

Slamming her brush onto the vanity table, a small crack echoed the hallow room. Hallow. It was too empty as well, there was no one else but her here. Standing up, the screeching of the wooden chair pierced her ears as she walked towards the balcony. The view of the royal garden beautiful, with the image of innocence dripping before her. No hint of anything tainted, no hint of trouble or calamity.

It was all just too perfect for any of it to be real.

The soft knocking on the door didn't get a reaction from Elesis as she continued to stare blankly towards the distance, beyond the gates of the castle. It was calming. To know that freedom was just beyond there. That he was just beyond there.

"My lady, the prince calls for you."

Even if he left her. Left her for a queen, she still loves him. She loves him so much that it kills her a bit each day. But it's pure, untainted love, and she would do anything for him. She would do anything for her one true love.

"Tell him that I shall meet him in the library."

Just as long as he wills it, she will do anything. She will wait patiently, sitting like a doll, just for him to come back. She will do as she's told, even if he tells her to be with someone else other than him.

Walking out of her room, Elesis couldn't help but to hear another small crack - but this time, she doubts it was from the table.

* * *

There was once a young girl that fell heavily in love, with a king that she knew she would never hold. She saved him and cherished him, and did as he say, hoping that one day he'd look her way. She was his most loyal knight, always by him day and night, but soon it all just faded away. The king met a queen with a voice innocent and sweet, and soon chased her and made her his to keep.

Whilst the knight was soon lost and forgotten.

With the many years that passed by, the king asked the queen to be his forever. The love that the knight held was still as strong as ever, but she could barely keep her heart together. And even when the wedding bells would haunt her so, and the smiles would taunt her so, she still stayed by his side.

Until he sent her away.

And as a doll, she lives in another world. Always waiting to save her king one day.


End file.
